Full Circle
by blue-neko-love
Summary: yayy, my very first fanfic :  sorry if it sucks, and it may seem a little OOC but ya know. This is an Amuto songfic based on the song "Full Circle by Miley Cyrus. Hope you enjoyy :    I do not own Shugo chara orr full circle


**Full Circle**

**A Shugo Chara SongFic**

**Based on Miley Cyrus' "Full Circle"**

_I've been in a rut, back and forth enough, Heart like wheel._

_Without you around, so uncomfortable, is how it feels._

Amu sat on her bedroom floor, painting her fingers with "Cobalt Blue". Around her sat Rima, Yaya, and Utau. She took part in the conversation for a while, then she began to feel as blue as her nail polish, and her mind wandered back to him…

_Every time you're near, trouble disappears, under the ground._

_But when you go too far, silver clouds will start, hanging around._

Amu remembered that time at the amusement park. He had sat with her in the tea cup, and she told him about everything that was wrong, and he listened, and helped. But somehow all those troubles didn't matter when she was with him. Then the lights went out, the tea cup stopped. Not but a year after that he left.

_And I know I can try to run, But I keep on, coming back._

_Full Circle_

_And I, can't jump the track,_

_Cant let you go!_

Amu tried to forget, just for a little while. But he always found his way back into her thoughts. She couldn't forget him. It was torture knowing she couldn't be with him. She heard her phone ring.

_Tied to one, So I keep on, coming back._

_Full Circle_

_Cause' I know you'll come around,_

_You'll come around._

It was a text…from him.

**I'm coming home.**

**Tonight.**

**11:00**

_I don't want to hear, those people interfere, _

_What do they know?_

_What I feel inside, when I'm up all night, Needing you home._

Amu glanced at her clock: 10:45. She didn't explain, she just got up, flung open the door, and sped down the stairs. She shoved on a random pair of shoes and bolted into the night. Confused, her friends followed.

Ikuto heard his phone ring. It was a text…from her.

**3**

_I don't know why,_

_I try to run, but I keep on, coming back._

_Full Circle,_

_And I, cant jump the track, Can't let you go!_

Amu ran down the street. She was heading across the bridge, into the city. The sky was black, with a hint of purple just setting above the city skyline. Now Amu could forget forgetting. She didn't have to anymore. Now all she wanted to do was remember.

_Tied to one, So I keep on, coming back._

_Full Circle,_

_Cause' I know you'll come around, You'll come around._

_Cause' I know you'll come around, You'll come around._

Ikuto looked at the little screen on the back of the seat in front of him. The tiny plain icon was so close to the red star that marked the destination, so close. He traced the remaining path with his finger, then looked out the window, eagerly tapping his heel on the floor.

"Are you all right?" his father asked.

"Yeah, fine."

_We'll keep on running till we meet in the middle._

_We'll put right aside and we'll give just a little._

_There's miles, to go, But we both know that we'll make it!_

Amu's three confused friends, bumped into a few particular boys outside the airport.

Amu sprinted into the airport. She dodged her way through the crowds and lept over stray suitcases.

ARRIVALS

The sign above her read. She ran full out down the hallway until it ended into a huge room.

_And I know I try to run, but I keep on, coming back,_

_Full Circle,_

_And I, can't jump the track, can't let you go._

Amu turned towards the far side of the room, where there was a glowing sign that read PARIS. She saw him

Ikuto turned towards the far side of the room where the huge doors were opened. He saw her.

The Seiyo Gaurdians plus some watched her, understanding.

The violinist watched him, understanding.

_Tied to one, So I keep on, coming back. _

_Full Circle,_

_Cause I know You'll come around,_

_You'll come around._

They ran. Their eyes watering, smiles on their faces. Everything else-the huge movement of the airport-was a blur. It wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was closing the remaining space between them.

_Cause' I know you'll come around,_

_You'll come around._

_Yeah, I know you'll come around,_

_You'll come around!_

They wrapped their arms around each other.

"My Strawberry." he said, holding her closer.

"My Kitten." she said.

How long it had been since they'd used those names.

Every chara present floated in a cluster with the rest, laughing and cheering and grinning ear to ear.

Their bearers, the ten of them walked in pairs, hand in hand, all except the two in back. As they walked across the bridge, over the field and river, into the black night, Kairi said, half to himself, and half to Ikuto's father:

"True love, huh. Maybe I should try that sometime."

**Heyyo, just a recap for those less educated in Shugo Chara. This is a song fiction about Ikuto returning from Europe (which was never actually part of the show but fans write about it again and again). He and Amu miss each other…a lot. Through the year he's been gone Amu is really sad and tries to forget Ikuto but she just keeps going in a "Full Circle", unable to get him out of her head. So when he says he's coming back Amu gives it her all to get to him, not having to forget anymore. (Oh, I forgot, Ikuto goes to Europe to look for his biological father who left his family after Easter (the bad guys) recruited him. Ikuto owns his father's violin.) The "certain boy's" mentioned are Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi. The couples mentioned are Amuto (of course 3) Rimahiko, Kutau, and Yadase. Also, the last time the chorus is sung the singer is quiet which makes it more dramatic. Hope you enjoyed!**

**3AMUTO3**

**Amu X Ikuto**

**FOREVER!**


End file.
